dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Giganotosaurus
General Statistics *Name: carolinii *Name Meaning: Gigantic Southern Lizard *Diet: Carnivore *Length: 12-13 meters (40-43 feet) *Time Period: Middle/Late Cretaceous *Classification: Allosauroidea --> Carcharodontosauridae --> Giganotosaurinae *Place Found: Argentina *Describer: Coria and Salgado, 1995 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Rock *Power: 1400 *Technique: 700 **Compatibility: Tab 4 *Types: **Tie Type (Japanese 2006 series; English & Taiwanese Series 1) **Counter Type (Japanese 2007 series; English & Taiwanese Series 2) **Hunter Type (Japanese Gekizan series) *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 南米の霸者 **English: The South American Conqueror **Taiwanese: 南美的霸者 Availability *Japanese **1st Edition (New; 25-竜) **2nd Edition (013-竜) **4th Edition (016-竜; Tie Type) **5th Edition (018-竜; Tie Type) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (019-竜; Tie Type) **6th Edition (021-竜; Tie Type) **Triple Slash card set (Crisis Type; Moves: Fire Cannon, Fire Bomb, Blazing Spin Attack) **2007 1st Edition (013-竜; Counter Type) **2007 1st Edition+ (013-竜; Counter Type) **2007 2nd Edition (013-竜; Counter Type) **Non-sale Fire Egg (EGG-001/002/005-竜) **Gekizan 1st Edition (009-竜; Hunter Type Featured Character: Max) *English **Original Edition (New; 25-Dino) **1st Edition (25-Dino) **2nd Edition (016-Dino; Tie Type) **3rd Edition (018-Dino; Tie Type) **4th Edition (019-Dino; Tie Type) **5th Edition (021-Dino; Tie Type) **Series 2 1st Edition (013-Dino; Counter Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (013-Dino; Counter Type) *Taiwanese **1st Edition (New; 龍-25) **1st Edition Extension (龍-25) **2nd Edition (016-龍; Tie Type) **3rd Edition (019-龍; Tie Type) **4th Edition (021-龍; Tie Type) **Series 2 1st Edition (013-龍; Counter Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (013-龍; Counter Type) **Non-sale Fire Egg Giganotosaurus Card 3.png|Giganotosaurus arcade card (Japanese 1st Edition) Giganotosaurus Card 07 1st.png|Giganotosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition) Giganotosaurus.gif|Giganotosaurus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) Giganotosaurus Card 5.jpg|Giganotosaurus arcade card (English Original/1st Edition) dino25-b.jpg|Back of Giganotosaurus arcade card (English Original/1st Edition) Giganoto3rd.jpg|Giganotosaurus arcade card (English 3rd Edition) Giganoto3rdback.jpg|Back of Giganotosaurus arcade card (English 3rd Edition) Giganotosaurus Card 6.png|Giganotosaurus arcade card (English 5th Edition) Giganoto5thback.jpg|Back of Giganotosaurus arcade card (English 5th Edition) Giganotosaurus Card 4.png|Giganotosaurus arcade card (English Series 2 2nd Edition) GiganotoS22ndback.jpg|Back of Giganotosaurus arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) Giganotosaurus card.jpg|Giganotosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese 3rd Edition) GiganotoTai4th.jpg|Giganotosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese 4th Edition) TCG Stats Giganotosaurus *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Paper *Power: 1400 *Level: 3 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKCG-006/160 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: cropped 07 1st(+)/S2 1st arcade card *Other Forms: Alpha Giganotosaurus *Abilities: ;1700 :During your turn, this Dinosaur's power is 1700. Savage Giganotosaurus *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Paper *Power: 1400 *Level: 3 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKAA-005/100 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare *Image From: 07 2nd/S2 2nd arcade card *Abilities: ;Fighter :When this Dinosaur attacks or is attacked, you can put 1 Dinosaur from your hand on top of your deck. If you do, this Dinosaur's Power is 1700 during this battle. Wildfire Giganotosaurus *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Rock *Power: 1300 *Level: 3 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKDS-005/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: cropped 06 6th/S1 5th arcade card *Abilities: ;Summoning: Fire :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur from your hand, you can reveal a Fire Spectral Armor Dinosaur from your hand. If you do, search your deck for a Dinosaur that can be used to Dino Slash that Spectral Armor Dinosaur and add it to your hand. Then shuffle your deck. Scary Giganotosaurus *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1200 *Level: 2 *Life: 1 *Card Code: SAS-006/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: cropped 06 4th/S1 2nd arcade card *Abilities: ;1400 :When this Dinosaur uses a regular Move, it has 1400 Power during the battle. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: ティラノサウルスをしのぐ大型の肉食恐竜だ。頭だけで１８０センチくらいあるぞ。 **English: A huge carnivore, it is bigger than the Tyrannosaurus. Its head alone could be 180cm long. **Taiwanese: 超越暴龍的大型肉食恐龍,光是頭部就有180公分。 *Along with Maiasaura, Triceratops, Suchomimus, Ankylosaurus, and Allosaurus, it is one of the dinosaurs available in the Japanese Triple Slash Card set. *Along with Tyrannosaurus, Carcharodontosaurus, Torvosaurus, Acrocanthosaurus, Tarbosaurus, Gorgosaurus, Daspletosaurus, Alioramus, and Yangchuanosaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Fire Egg card. *Giganotosaurus was one of several theropods (many of which are carcharodontosaurids) that were larger than Tyrannosaurus. **Giganotosaurus was the only theropod bigger than T. rex from Dinosaur King not to feature in the anime. *In the arcade game, this is one of the default dinosaurs used in 2-player battles. Gallery hqdefault.jpg|Giganotosaurus roaring during its arcade game introduction gigo!.PNG Giganotosaurus Skeleton.jpg|Giganotosaurus skeleton Giganotosaurus chibi2.PNG|Fanmade Dino chibi by JP:OGFreak Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:Fire Dinosaurs Category:TCG